Tu voz
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: "La verdad es que yo, estoy completamente enamorada de ti. Y eso no va a cambiar en absoluto. Aún cuando jamás tenga el valor de decírtelo. Incluso sabiendo que estos sentimientos están prohibidos." Self-cest England. UkxNyo! USA. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Looney!


_**Hello!~**_

Segundo Self-cest que escribo en este año, pero lo vale porque es para Looney.

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!** _Again_ C:

Este Fanfic es parte de tu regalo atrasado, ojalá te guste.

Y no me odies~

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la serie, manga, etcétera, son de su respectivo autor; Hidekaz Himaruya.

Yo escribo sin fines de lucro... ¿Quién me pagaría?

**Categorías: **Drama, Angst, Romance.

**Parejas: **Unilateral! Rose x Arthur. [Principal]Arthur x Emily. [Secundaria]

Kuudere/Tsundere. Self-cest.

UKxNyo! USA.

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Amor no correspondido.Uso de Nyo's.Entre varias cosas más.

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

~ Tu voz ~

El canto tenue del ligero viento soplando, le sonaba como un dulce arrullo a sus oídos.

La oscuridad colmando su habitación, le recordaba que aquel silencio general en toda su casa se debía al hecho de que, aún era de noche, específicamente, cerca de las tres de la mañana.

Plena madrugada y ella aún despierta.

Pero...

Eran los nervios los que no permitían que Rose cerrará sus ojos verdes para dormir.

Descansar, lo que toda señorita de su edad que sea decente tiene que hacer a esas horas.

Pero ella no podía, por más que lo desease.

No puede dormir, en unas horas más, él llegará a su hogar.

Arthur...

Estará en casa de nuevo, vuelve de Estados Unidos.

¿Cómo cerrar sus orbes y fingir que al siguiente día nada importante pasará?

¿Cómo evitar que la alegría de verle, luego de cuatro años, impida su descanso?

¿Cómo calmar su acelerado corazón que sigue locamente enamorado de Arthur?

¡Por favor! ¡Era imposible!

Nadie en su sano juicio podría dormir como si nada.

Perdida entre sus pensamientos, Rose se quedó profundamente dormida, atrapada en las fantasías de amor más bellas jamás antes soñadas.

.

.

.

Lo miró de reojo ahogando un suspiro enamorado en su garganta, sintiéndose avergonzada de sus pensamientos acerca de él.

Reteniendo esas ansías de jugar con los largos mechones de cabello dorado que mantenía sueltos.

Arthur era tantas cosas.

Era su primer amor.

Su protector.

Sencillamente, su todo.

Y en esa categoría por desgracia, estaba la de la familia.

Arthur Kirkland era su hermano mayor.

_"La verdad es que yo, estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

_Y eso no va a cambiar en absoluto._

_Aún cuando jamás tenga el valor de decírtelo._

_Incluso sabiendo que estos sentimientos están prohibidos."_

—Pero créeme Rose, los americanos son un total desastre para hablar el inglés correctamente... —

Arthur iba totalmente concentrado en platicarle a su adorada hermana menor todo lo que sus ojos verdes habían presenciado en esos largos años lejos de Inglaterra.

Él tenía veinticuatro años.

Ella diecinueve años.

Una clara diferencia de cinco años que se volvía notable con el irremediable paso del tiempo.

Rose se percataba de ello mientras daban un paseo a pie por las calles de Londres.

— Me lo imagino Arthur... — respondió educadamente con un tono grácil, casi perfecto.

Quería demostrarle que ya no era una niña, sino una Dama, alguien digna de amarlo.

Una mujer que daría todo por él.

Sin embargo, el hombre que iba a su lado era Arthur, no otro.

Él no repararía en esas intenciones, él sólo percibiría como es que su pequeña hermana se volvió una Dama respetable en todo sentido de la regla.

Sus eran pasos acallados por la repentina y esperada lluvia, algo que el mayor no extrañaba de su país natal.

— Pero Estados Unidos es un país interesante... — agregó de repente.

Su hermana lo observó con aquellas hermosas esmeraldas totalmente abiertas en una mueca de asombro, algo incorrecto para una Dama Inglesa.

Arthur sonrió de manera amplia, la sonrisa que denotaba el simple suceso que ella temía.

Su hermano.

Su Arthur.

Él estaba...

— ¿Y por qué ese cambio de opinión? — preguntó serena.

Tal como era su costumbre Arthur se sonrojó, argumentando cosas inválidas a sus oídos.

— Perdón, a ti no puedo engañarte...— susurró a la vez que la hermosa sonrisa retornaba a sus labios, justo como si ese gesto fuese lo más natural en él.

Algo nuevo a sus ojos.

Totalmente inesperado.

— La verdad es que conocí a una chica hermosa. Su nombre es Emily, no es precisamente una Dama Inglesa como usted, _my fair lady~_ — tomó la mano de su hermana entre las suyas, Rose siente su corazón acelerado de forma inapropiada, y se percata de lo que más deseaba negar.

Puede verlo claramente a través de aquella sonrisa a la que se le sumó un sonrojo tenue, un brillo especial en los orbes contrarios.

_"No lo digas. Arthur, te lo suplico, no me hagas esto."_

— Pero, es sin duda, muy especial. Me demostró cuán diferente es la vida sin tantas formalidades.

También me enseñó que la alegría viene de dónde menos te la esperas, Rose...

Estoy enamorado de Emily. Es lo que siempre añoré para mí.

La amo, ella me corresponde. ¡Es perfecta!

¿No es genial? —

Tomó en brazos a la menor, haciéndola girar sobre su eje a la vez que goza esas emociones que le recorren.

Pleno, seguro, completo.

Feliz.

_"Tengo miedo...Éste no es mi hermano._

_Definitivamente, no es el Arthur que conocía..._

_Me arrebataron a mi primer y único amor..."_

Cuando la bajo, sosteniéndola por la cintura la hizo bailar con él en medio de la calle, ambos empapados por la lluvia.

Ése sujeto que estaba con ella...

¡No era Arthur Kirkland!

No podía serlo.

Su hermano en la vida haría el ridículo a propósito.

Aún cuando sus pensamientos eran totalmente contradictorios, sin siquiera dudarlo bailó con él al ritmo de una melodía inexistente, viendo los holanes de su vestido azul cielo volar a causa del viento y los elegantes giros que ambos daban.

Observando en todo momento esos ojos brillantes que taladraban su alma con una mirada.

Los rubios cabellos de la inglesa se movían grácilmente como un cisne en el agua cristalina.

El más divino escenario, para ella sería eternamente su mayor tesoro.

Preservaría ese tiempo en lo más profundo de su enamorado corazón.

_"Tú y yo...Juntos para siempre._

_¿Verdad, Arthur?"_

— _**I love you...**_— las palabras se fugaron de sus belfos sin previo aviso acompañadas de unos senderos hechos de sollozos genuinos, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas cómo los delicados pétalos de una rosa Peter Maylee.

La magnificencia de Rose era extraordinaria, Arthur no hizo más que sonreírle sutilmente mostrándose incrédulo a lo que sus oídos escucharon.

Soltó las manos de su hermana con la delicadeza apropiada antes de alejarse un par de pasos y observarla estáticamente con suma confusión, misma que se plasmaba en sus facciones de manera perfecta.

_"Mi corazón gritó: Te amo._

_Lo siento. No pude retenerlo._

_Dios, te lo ruego..._

_Por favor regresa el tiempo, y borra ese momento."_

Ambos se contemplaron sin atreverse a derrumbar el silencio recién formado.

Alejados el uno del otro a una distancia prudente, manteniendo un escudo protector en aquellos factores.

Lo último que Arthur hizo fue negar con su cabeza en un gesto de disculpa, antes de cerrar la amarga distancia y depositar un casto beso sobre la frente de Rose, posteriormente sus propios pies le hicieron darse la media vuelta y emprender su camino.

—Perdón... —musitó el inglés sintiéndose un miserable, el desgraciado que acababa de romperle el corazón a una de las personas por quién daría su vida sin pensarlo un segundo.

_"No pude decir nada. _

_Fui incapaz de pronunciar una palabra._

_Esto no está bien..._

_No llores, no llores, por favor Rose Kirkland, no llores..."_

La inglesa permaneció callada diciéndose mentalmente aquello, pero...

En menos de unos minutos sentía un río de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, los lentes se empañaron por la mezcla de lluvia y lágrimas, cayó de rodillas sin pensar en nada que no fuese la silueta de su primer amor perdiéndose a lo lejos.

Sin llegar a creer cómo un momento perfecto podía cambiar tan rápido.

Si tal contexto fuera mentira, Rose sería feliz sin nada a lo cual temer.

Se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo la felicidad se escapaba de sus manos.

Lamentándose sin entender porque tenía que ser así.

La realidad es algo tan cruel.

Los días de infancia llenos de risas sutiles.

Las noches de cuentos relatados por una voz suave.

El rostro enojado de Arthur cuándo solían avergonzarlo, su hermosa sonrisa que mostraba al estar orgulloso de ella...

Los adoraba tanto.

Todo se esfuma perdiéndose en las frías gotas de cristal que el cielo derrama sin finalizar.

No van a regresar, ya nada será igual.

Pero... ¿Eso importa?

Después de todo, en el fondo siempre supo que su único deseo era imposible de cumplir.

_"Tu voz me destrozó._

_La voz de quién amaba diciéndome: Adiós._

_Ha pasado el tiempo, pero yo continúo amándote._

_Siempre, siempre estaré para ti._

_Aún si no soy yo la que tiene tu amor._

_Seré perpetuamente, la persona que te amará y procurará tu felicidad._

_Y eso no cambiará."_

.

.

.

* **Aclaración:** Utilice el nombre "Rose" para quién todos conocen como Alice.

Porque Rose para mí es sinónimo de madurez.

Alice se me figura más tímida, fácil de leer, menos enigmática.

Soy rara, I know~ XD

**Notas Finales:**

Idea bastante rara, lo sé.

Sorry Loo, mi cabeza sobre explotó con tanto drama en roles ;O;

Tú sabes de qué hablo. Juro que mi trama principal era más... ¿Alegre?

Eso creo ._.U Bueno, no quedaba tan cruel.

C'mon!~ Rose busca un Alfred. (?)

Aún así, espero que te haya gustado :3

Eso es lo importante~

Gracias por leer.

Sí desean dejarme un Review, los amaré.

¡Que tengan un hermoso día!

_**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...**_


End file.
